An intraluminal prosthesis is a medical device used in the treatment of diseased bodily lumens. One type of intraluminal prosthesis used in the repair and/or treatment of diseases in various body vessels is a stent. A stent is generally a longitudinal tubular device formed of biocompatible material which is useful to open and support various lumens in the body. For example, stents may be used in the vascular system, urogenital tract, esophageal tract, tracheal/bronchial tubes and bile duct, as well as in a variety of other applications in the body. These devices are implanted within the vessel to open and/or reinforce collapsing or partially occluded sections of the lumen.
Stents generally include an open flexible configuration. This configuration allows the stent to be inserted through curved vessels. Furthermore, this configuration allows the stent to be configured in a radially compressed state for intraluminal catheter implantation. Once properly positioned adjacent the damaged vessel, the stent is radially expanded so as to support and reinforce the vessel. Radial expansion of the stent may be accomplished by inflation of a balloon attached to the catheter or the stent may be of the self-expanding variety which will radially expand once deployed. Tubular shaped structures, which have been used as intraluminal vascular stents, have included helically wound coils which may have undulations or zig-zags therein, slotted stents, ring stents, braided stents and open mesh wire stents, to name a few. Super-elastic materials and metallic shape memory materials have also been used to form stents.
A graft is another commonly known type of intraluminal prosthesis which is used to repair and replace various body vessels. A graft provides a lumen through which fluids, such as blood, may flow. Moreover, a graft is often configured as being generally impermeable to blood to inhibit substantial leakage of blood therethrough. Grafts are typically hollow tubular devices that may be formed of a variety of materials, including textile and non-textile materials.
A stent and a graft may be combined into a stent-graft endoprosthesis to combine the features and advantages of each. For example, tubular coverings have been provided on the inner and/or outer surfaces of stents to form stent-grafts. It is often desirable to use a thin-walled graft or covering in the stent-graft endoprosthesis to minimize the profile of the endoprosthesis and to maximize the flow of blood through the endoprosthesis. In such cases non-textile materials, such as polymeric tubes or sheets formed into tubes, are often used. Expanded polytetrafluoroethylene or e-PTFE is one common polymeric material used as the graft portion or covering of a stent-graft endoprosthesis. Expanded polytetrafluoroethylene grafts, however, are subject to plastic deformation, especially when, for example, compressing the stent-graft for loading into its delivery system, delivering the stent-graft through a highly tortuous bodily lumen and/or placing or deploying the stent-graft at the target implant site. Such plastic deformation may lead to the tearing of the ePTFE, leaving the stent-graft endoprosthesis prone to leakage of blood therethrough. Furthermore, plastic deformation of expanded polytetrafluoroethylene grafts may lead to physical deformities in the graft, such as buckling, which is also undesirable because it may lead to poor blood flow patterns.
Sheets or films of ePTFE have been used to cover or line stents. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,700,285 and 5,735,892 to Myers et al. describe overlapping a sheet of ePTFE onto a stent to form a tubular graft. The graft is secured to the stent by an application of thermoplastic adhesive and heat treatment to melt the adhesive. A seam, which is formed where the sheet overlaps, is also sealed through the use of the thermoplastic adhesive. Such stent-grafts having a unitary tubular ePTFE covering adhesively secured to the stent, however, do not have flexibility associated with the graft to avoid plastic deformation of the graft when subjected to certain stresses, such as bending stresses during delivery through tortuous bodily lumens.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,684 to Banas et al. describes a helically supported ePTFE graft, i.e., a stent-graft. The support or stent wire is encapsulated in an ePTFE strip. The strip is helically wound over a mandrel into a configuration having adjacent windings forming overlapping regions. The overlapping regions are secured to one and the other through the use of a thermoplastic adhesive and a heat treatment for melting the thermoplastic adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,225 to Shannon et al. describes the helically winding of ePTFE tape to completely cover a stent and sintering the tape to the stent. Any overlaps of the ePTFE tape are also sintered together.
Typically part of the manufacturing is a process known as scalloping. This is the trimming of the laminated covering that is performed around the wires at the ends of the stent. The scalloping is performed by making a constant scallop length around the tracing of the diameter just beyond the stent wires. However, the scallop area can be prone to delaminating when subjected to contact, such as contact from the delivery system sheath during loading, should the scallop length be too short.
Thus, there is a need for a stent-graft having a polymeric, non-textile graft having a cut free binding of the scalloped laminated edge that will prevent delaminating of the edge.